In a turbine assembly such as an airplane engine or the like, a plurality of turbine blades are connected with and extend radially from a rotational disk or hub. Each blade includes a root form portion which is serrated to fit within similarly configured slots in the disk to lock the blades in place. Each turbine blade has a precise configuration, the tolerances of which are determined by the accuracy of the root form.
The present invention relates to a device for securely holding a turbine blade during machining or grinding of the serrations in the root form. In accordance with the invention, the root form may be ground more accurately, thereby improving the tolerances of the entire configuration of the blade.